Kiss Me Goodbye
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: cium aku.. sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal.. kiss me.. goodbye.. HoMin


Kiss Me Good Bye

Cium aku..

Sebagai ucapan 'selamat tinggal' untukku..

.

.

Pairing: HoMin (YunHoXChangMin)

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: Boyxboy, pendek!, AU, romance gak kerasa, angst gak sedih, typo bertebaran, OOC, Chara Death

.

.

"Shim Changmin. Hidupmu sudah tak akan lama lagi,"

".. aku tahu,"

"aku sangat sedih, Changmin,"

".."

"mianhae.. aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku,"

"gomawo, aku pergi,"

..

**_Changmin's POV_**

"Yunnie.. temani aku," aku menarik lengan kekasihku. Ia sedikit mengernyit dan melepas kacamata dari wajah kecilnya. Wajah tampan itu semakin nampak rupawan ketika benda transparan itu dilepas. Aku memasang wajah memelasku yang aku yakin bisa membuatnya menuruti kemauanku.

"_please_, Yunnie-yah," aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bambi-ku. Tiba-tiba ia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap lembut punggungku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman walau kepalaku saat ini rasanya ingin pecah.

"kembali ke tempat tidurmu, Min-ah," ia berbisik pelan. Aku mem-poutkan bibirku. Ku gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat, dan aku menyesali perbuatanku. Tuhan.. rasanya sakit sekali sampai pandanganku menjadi berkunang-kunang.

"aniiiyyyaaa! Kajja, Yunnie, kita jalan-jalan. Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran di luar," Yunho masih memelukku. Ia menghela napas. Dengan hati-hati, ia gendong tubuhku _bridal style, _lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur. Aku ingin protes, tapi kepalaku mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"istirahatlah, Min.. aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi," ia mencium keningku yang terasa panas. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk menyerangku. Kepalaku juga terasa sangat berat dan sakit, jadi ku putuskan untuk tidur.

**_Changmin's POV End_**

**_Yunho's POV_**

Aku menatap sesosok malaikat yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Air mata menetes lemah dari mataku. Ku genggam tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin. Sungguh.. aku tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi aku yakin, pasti itu sangat sakit.

Tuhan.. tega sekali Kau memberikannya penyakit sialan ini. Sesayang apa Kau dengan Changminnie sehingga kau ingin mengambilnya secepat ini? apa Kau tak percaya padaku bila Kau menitipkan Changminnie kepadaku? Tuhan.. begitu banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.. tapi sudahlah..

"Minnie.. besok aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan kemana saja yang kau suka. Aku janji.. aku.. sshh.. aku j-janji.." aku mengecup keningnya sekali lagi dengan bibir bergetar. Genggamanku di tangannya semakin mengerat.

Sesungguhnya aku mengetahui itu. Umur Changmin sudah tak lama lagi. Aku sangat shock waktu dokter memberitahuku. Aku sungguh tak percaya kalau Changmin akan meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mengikhlaskannya. Walau tak benar-benar ikhlas.

"Min.. saranghae.. bertahanlah lebih lama lagi.. demi aku, Min.. demi aku," kucumbu jemari tangannya yang pucat sembari mengelus kepalanya. Aku melihat setitik air mata di ujung mata Changmin. Aku agak terkejut. Tapi setelahnya, bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Mimpi apa kau, Min? Pasti bermimpi tentang diriku ya? Ah.. saat sedih seperti ini aku malah ke-PeDean.

Melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini, aku jadi ingin bernostalgia. Saat itu ulang tahunnya yang ke 16. Saat pertama kami mengetahui penyakitnya..

..

**Flashback**

_"happy birthday, Changmin-ah!" aku memeluknya, mengucapkan selamat pada orang terkasihku yang saat ini umurnya bertambah. Changmin tersenyum dengan bibir yang pucat. Aku terkesiap. Dengan lembut, kutempelkan dahiku pada dahinya. Panas. Bukan. Bukan panas dari mukanya yang memerah saat ini. Ia sakit._

_"Minnie.. kau sakit," aku memanyunkan bibirku. Ia mencubit pipiku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "ani.. aku tak apa," ia tersenyum lemah setelah itu._

_Aku jadi cemas. Ia menahan sesuatu. Itu jelas dari alisnya yang berkerut._

_"hanya sedikit pusing," ia menjauh. Meremas rambutnya. Aku menghampirinya. "kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa', Changmin,"_

_"aarrrgghh! Yun! Sakiitt.. hiks.." Changmin berteriak keras. Cairan merah kental keluar dari hidungnya. Aku terbelalak. "Changmin! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" aku ingin menariknya ke dalam mobilku, tapi ia menahannya._

_"Min!"_

_"jangan, Yun! Akh!" tiba-tiba ia limbung. Aku segera menangkapnya. Oh Tuhan. Ada apa dengannya. Ini ulang tahunnya. Kenapa seperti ini?_

_Dengan kekuatanku yang kecil waktu itu, aku menggendongnya dan mendudukannya di kursi mobil. Kulajukan mobilku dengan kekuatan penuh menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Aku juga menghubungi keluarganya agar segera datang._

_.._

_"A-APAA!" kami semua berteriak. Aku tak percaya. Kami tak percaya. Seorang Shim Changmin. Namja manis hyperactive dan evil itu. tak mungkin ia terserang Tumor otak.._

_"Minnie.. hiks.. Minnie," eomma Changmin terisak di pelukan appa Changmin. Aku menahan air mataku agar tak jatuh. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat ini. Changmin.._

_"penyakitnya sudah lama. Kenapa anda baru membawanya sekarang, Mr. Shim, Mrs. Shim?" dokter muda itu melepaskan kacamatanya lemas. Eomma Changmin terisak makin keras. Mungkin ia sedang menyesali kelalaiannya. Sebagai ganti, sang appa yang berbicara._

_"k-kami tak mengetahui-nya, dok. Changminnie juga tak mengeluhkan apa-apa," appa Changmin yang terlihat kuat itu akhirnya terjatuh juga. Dipeluknya sang istri dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. "Changmin adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Ia juga benci menyusahkan orang lain," appa Changmin mengurut pelipisnya._

_"apa ia pernah mengeluh sakit pada anda, Jung-sshi?" dokter itu sekarang mengarahkan pandangannya padaku yang terdiam. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "pernah. Sering. Ia sering mengeluh pusing. Tapi ia hanya meminta-ku untuk memijatnya. Ku-kupikir.." air mata itu jatuh juga. "kupikir itu hanya pusing biasa.. hiks.. maafkan aku," sebisaku aku menahan isakanku. Appa Changmin merengkuhku._

_"bukan salahmu, nak," ia mengusap-usap punggungku._

_Doker itu turut bersedih melihat keterpurukan kami. Ia menepuk bahu kokohku. "sakitnya sudah sangat parah. Maaf. Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku. Berdo'alah.. semoga takdir berkata lain," ia tersenyum tipis dan lemah. Senyum yang bagaikan malaikat maut bagiku.._

**Flasback off**

..

Tok tok tok..

Aku terbangun mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ternyata aku ketiduran. Kulihat keadaan Changmin. Bibirnya semakin pucat saja, tangannya juga semakin dingin. Jangan-jangan.. ah! Tidak! Ku gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiranku tadi.

Tok tok tok..

Suara ketukan yang kedua kali. Dengan terpaksa, aku melepas genggamanku pada tangan Changmin. Kulihat ia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, kehilangan kehangatan dariku. Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

"annyeong haseyo, Yunho-sshi," tampak wajah sang dokter muda yang sudah setia mengobati Changmin. Aku membungkuk sopan padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, namun langsung mengubah senyumannya dengan muka serius saat mengingat apa yang ia akan katan padaku. Ia berdeham.

"ke kantorku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," ia melirik ke arah Changmin. "istirahatnya cukup kan?" ia menghampiri Changmin. Dokter muda itu mengusap dahi Changmin lembut, tatapannya pada Changmin sangat menyedihkan. Pelupuk matanya sudah menampung banyak sekali air.

_"good bye, my boy.."_ ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

..

"Changmin.." dokter itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Matanya yang terlapis contak lens itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kenapa ia bisa sesedih itu tentang penyakit Changmin? Ia bukan siapa-siapa Changmin kan?

"ada apa?" aku bertanya.

"Shim Changmin.. ia adalah sahabatku dan pasien pribadiku.. tujuh tahun yang lalu," ucapnya. Aku terbelalak. Tujuh tahun lalu.. Changmin 13 tahun.

"ia telah menyelamatkanku dan menyadarkanku yang ingin bunuh diri waktu itu. aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Sampai aku tahu bahwa ia adalah anak yang kesepian. Aku bersahabat dengannya selama satu tahun.." ia tersenyum pahit. Aku mendengarkan.

"ia yang mengenalkanku pada suamiku saat ini. ia selalu menyemangatiku. Sampai saat itu.. ia terjatuh sakit di rumahku," ia menangis dalam diam.

"aku mengetahui sakitnya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk meminum obat yang kuberikan. Tapi ia menolak. Ia senang dengan penyakitnya. Karena ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini yang menolaknya. Ia kesepian, hiks.." tangisnya berubah menjadi isakan.

"ia berubah saat menemukanmu. Cinta pertamanya. Ia ingin penyakitnya hilang saat merasakan cinta darimu, Jung Yunho. Tapi itu terlambat. Tumor sudah menggerogoti tubuh ringkihnya. Akhirnya ia pasrah," aku memberinya sapu tangan.

"jadi.. selama ini.. Changmin menahan dan menyembunyikan penyakitnya?" aku menatap kaki-kakiku.

"ne.. aku berterima kasih padamu. Jung Yunho.. besok.. ajak dia ke puncak bukit di sana,"

"ah.. wae?"

"besok saat matahari terbenam.." dokter itu tersenyum. "ia akan dijemput malaikat,"

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Air mataku sudah habis untuk menangisi ini semua. Aku sudah terpuruk.

"aku sudah membicarakan pada orang tuanya. Mereka sempat memukulku. Haha.. mereka menyerahkan kebahagiaan anaknya padamu. Kumohon bahagiakan dia Yunho. Sebelum malaikat sialan itu menyentuh lengan mungilnya,"

Aku mengangguk..

"itu tempat yang sangat ia sukai. Pohon sakura di sana adalah favorit-nya. Oh iya, kirimkan salamku padanya.. aku, Kim Jaejoong, sahabatnya dan juga dokter.. yang gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seorang sahabat yang dulu menyelamatkannya.."

**Yunho's POV End**

..

"kita mau kemana, Yunnie? Kenapa menutup mataku sih?" Changmin mendecak kesal saat merasakan matanya ditutup Yunho oleh sebuah kain putih.

"sshh.. kau akan tahu, Minnie~" Yunho berbisik.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Yunho menahan tangisnya saat sedang menyetir. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke samping. Memeriksa napas Changmin dan detak jantungnya yang semakin lemah. Changmin hanya menengok ke arahnya dengan mata yang tertutup.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai. Changmin keluar mobil dan berjalan dengan papahan Yunho. Changmin merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang dan juga wangi sakura yang menyengat. Ia tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya. Yunho melepaskan ikatan di matanya.

"Yunnie~ kau tahu tempat ini. pasti Jaejoongie yang memberitahumu ya," senyum Changmin merekah. Ia mengambil beberapa helai kelopak sakura dan bermain dengan kelopak-kelopak itu. Yunho mengangguk lemah.

"sini.. kita duduk saja, aku capek," Yunho membimbing Changmin menuju rerumputan di bawah pohon sakura. Mereka duduk di sana. Keduanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan langit sore.

"Yun.." Changmin berpindah tepat di depan Yunho. "peluk~ dingin~" Changmin memeluk dirinya sendiri. Yunho langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Changmin hampir tak sadarkan diri menahan sakit.

"Min.. saranghae.. saranghae.." Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Changmin berkali-kali. Changmin menahan rasa sakit luar bisa pada kepalanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

"kau mengatakannya seolah aku akan mati saja, Yun.. haha," Changmin tertawa kecil. Dilepaskannya pelukan Yunho. Ia mengambil beberapa kelopak lagi untuk dijatuhkan ke kepala Yunho, lalu memainkan rambut Yunho.

'memang, Min..' Yunho tersenyum pahit. Tiba-tiba tamparan kecil mengenai pipinya.

"apa-apaan senyuman itu, Yunho!"

"eh.. mian, Min.." Yunho megusap belakang kepalanya.

"haaahh.." Changmin menghela napas. Ia berbalik membelakangi Yunho. Yunho memeluknya dari belakang, membawanya menyender di dadanya sementara Yunho bersender di pohon sakura besar yang akan kehabisan kelopaknya.

"angg~~ kau mau oleh-oleh apa, Yun?" Changmin bertanya.

"kenapa bilang begitu?"

"kan aku akan pergi jauh~"

Yunho membeku. "aku.. ingin dirimu.." ia menjawab dengan lemah.

"hmm.. kau sudah mendapatkan oleh-olehmu.. tak seru!" Changmin merengut.

Yunho bergeming. Ia menatap kosong pada matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Air mata menetes dengan sendirinya. 'tidak.. tak boleh pergi..' batinnya.

"aku tak akan pergi kok. Bercanda.." ucap Changmin seakan menjawab pemikirannya. Senyum itu membuat hati Yunho sakit. Walau ia bercanda, tetap saja ia akan pergi.

"Yun.. eerrghh.. sa-sakit.. uhhuuukk.." Changmin terbatuk, ia merasakan kepalanya akan pecah saat ini juga. Yunho langsung memeluknya. "pulang.." Yunho berbisik.

"ani.. di sini saja, nanti juga.. akh.. hilang sendiri.." Changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya yang berkunang ke wajah Yunho di atasnya. Wajah basah yang penuh dengan air mata kesedihan. Ia mengangkat tangan kurusnya yang lemas, mencoba menghapus air yang terus menerus keluar itu.

"jelek.. hyung.." napasnya terasa semakin memendek seiring terbenamnya matahari. Yunho meraih tangan Changmin dan mengusap jemari-nya dengan lembut, menyalurkan hangat dan cintanya pada tangan dingin itu.

"kajima, Min.. kajima.. hiks.. kajima," Yunho tak kuat lagi. Air matanya banyak yang menetes ke pipi Changmin.

"aku tak akan pergi, hyung.. tak.. akan.." Changmin tersenyum dengan matanya yang sayu. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya, bercampur dengan air mata Yunho yang bertebaran di wajahnya.

"Jaejoong hyung.. ia menitipkan salam untukmu.." Yunho mengucapkan di waktu yang tak tepat sepertinya.

"neh.. dia sahabatku yang baik.."

"Min.. kau akan pergi?" pabbo Jung Yunho.

"haha.. kepalaku sangat sakit.. badanku lemas.. mungkin iya.. eungh.." Changmin mencoba untuk tetap membuka matanya walau terasa sanga berat.

"Min.. hiks.."

"uljimma, Yunho.. jangan memasang wajah itu untuk terakhir kalinya.. pasang.. hh.. yang paling tampan.. hh.."

Yunho terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Changmin mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakitnya.

_" I.. Love you.. hyung.. Yunho.."_ Changmin berucap lemah.

_"I.. I Love you too, Min.. I love you more.. I love you.."_

_"Yunho.. Kiss me.."_

_"eung?"_

_"to.. to.. say goodbye to me.. Kiss me.. Goodbye, hyungh.."_ Changmin menutup matanya.

Yunho langsung meraup bibir Changmin dan mencumbunya. Bibir yang terasa sangat dingin. Rasanya tak hangat seperti biasanya, tak manis seperti biasanya. Rasa besi. Ia masih bisa merasakan napas Changmin yang terputus-putus. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Changmin. Biarkan malaikat maut yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh itu. Ia tak peduli.

"Min.. saranghae.." Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak ikhlas.

Changmin tersenyum sangat lemah. "na-nado.. nado saranghae.. eum.. aku ngantuk.."

"tidur, Min.. tidur saja.."

"eum.. _Goodbye, hyung_.." dengan itu, Changmin tertidur. Tertidur untuk selamanya. Yunho meraung-raung dengan putus asa. Direngkuhnya tubuh Changmin dalam pelukannya. Ia mencium Changmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Min.. _goodbye_.. kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku.. Jung Changmin.. Love You.."

Matahari terbenam.. Cincin berlapis emas melingkar di jari manis Changmin dan ciuman terakhir terlepas tepat saat kelopak terakhir pohon sakura besar itu gugur..

**FIN~**

Makasih udah baca fanfic oneshot angstku ini yang abal dan super pendek ini. Sebenernya nyesek bikin angst.. gak tega misahin HoMin yang udah kuanggap emak-bapak sendiri(?).. T^T Gak sedih sih, tapi di harap memuaskan. Berharap nggak ada typo dan kata-kata yang salah walau banyak.. hehe..

Arigatou.. RnR please.. please RnR..


End file.
